One Happy, Fucked Up Family
by Kalliscope
Summary: Ellie's parents have been gone for a long time. Joel and Izzy were the next best thing. Even if Joel was an ass and Izzy was a bit insane. (Joel/OC) Drabbles
1. Chaste

**Oh I just love this. Please review? Yes, I support Joel/OC, especially mine.**

**Here's to hoping that this is worth a shit (also, more reviews, faster/more updates, better drabbles). As that says, yes, these are drabbles. None will be too long (that is, if the story can stay afloat) but occasionally we'll have a long one.**

* * *

Ellie knew there was more to them than survival.

Since they had met the little ball of insanity - she insisted on being called Reagan but didn't mind Ellie's nickname, Izzy - Ellie noticed the unconcious gestures and movements they made around each other.

Joel insisted Ellie was wrong, Izzy would giggle, all the while Ellie knew she was right. It was just in the way they moved: Izzy alway gave Joel more food, more ammo (she preffered a hatchet anyway), Joel insisted on keeping her closer than he kept Ellie (while still keeping Ellie too close to breath), he always made sure she had a blanket at night - even taking Ellie's once but he blamed that on the scotch Izzy had pilfered(?) from a dead Hunter.

It all came to a head after they met Sam and Henry.

Ellie didn't dare miss Izzy taking off blindly down the street while the turret on the army truck fired blindly. Her bare feet left mud and blood streaking the concrete, Ellie knew she was bolting for Joel. When the truck was finally down, Ellie left Sam and Henry to bond over the trucks destruction. She had just wanted to make sure Joel and Izzy were ok (they had both taken quite a few bullets in the effort to protect everyone), but was pleasently surprised to find that they were more than ok.

Well, Joel was still bleeding in his forearm and Izzy's feet were pretty busted up but still - they were fine.

She caught the end of a brief kiss, her lips curled inwards to supress that smile.

"So, how you guys doin," Ellie leered.

And Izzy giggled, politely sliding in the fact that there were infected swarming the front lawn.


	2. Laughter

**These chapters DO NOT have a specific order. The locations and other things are all dependant on where I get my ideas in-game. Remember to review!**

* * *

"I told you to get those shoes from Henry."

Izzy sniffed, wiping at a pained tear that was drying on her cheek. "I know..."

Joel sighed, shaking his head. Izzy's right foot was in his lap, his hands wrapping the bloody soles in white gauze. She had a hard head and refused to wear shoes, even when Henry insisted on her taking a pair of boots. She refused, saying they didn't match her dress.

The look Henry gave Joel begged the question: 'How insane is she?'

"So, where did you guys pick her up," Sam questioned, tossing the nearly-flat soccer ball to Ellie.

She caught it while still watching Izzy and Joel. "She was with some of the Hunters..."

"Hunters don't take prisoners," Sam grumbled.

Ellie bit her lip. "She wasn't a prisoner..."

He didn't say anything to that, just looked over at the young girl. She was staring at her protectors with a small smile on her face. As Sam looked back over to the two, he caught Izzy smiling stupidly at Joel, who was talking with a small smile on his face.

"What's up with them," Sam questioned.

Ellie smiled at Sam. "Their in love."

"Joel said she was just a partner."

Ellie shook her head. "Joel a hard ass," she smiled when she heard Joel actually_ laugh. _"He'll never admit he even likes someone let alone love them but you hear that," the tunnel still echoed with his laugh. "She's the only one that can make him do that."


	3. Sunshine

_**I got ahead of myself with starting a story. I was also a little drunk. But anyway, lesson learned from 2for1 red wine at Chili's. I **__will __**be doing the story but for now, I'm sticking with this. So, I hope you enjoy and please review!**_

_**Warning: **Excuse any spelling mistakes please._

* * *

Ellie liked to watch Joel, especially when he was watching Izzy.

Izzy was busy with adjusting the sight of Joel's 44. and Joel was supposed to be working on building a fire. He was really watching the spindly young woman working on his gun. Ellie wanted to speak up, but then Izzy smiled at Joel.

"Like what you see," she purred.

He didn't blush like Ellie wanted him to, but he did almost as good. He sputtered and rubbed the back of his neck, actually getting to work on the fire. Izzy still grinned and chuckled, adverting her eyes back to her tinkerings.

"What's so funny?"

Ellie felt her heart beat pick up and then looked over at Joel, who wasn't glaring like usual. He was just staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Izzy barked out a not-so-helpful laugh. "Just thought of a joke..."

"Why don't you share it," Izzy grinned from under her brow. "I would like to hear it."

Ellie hesitated.

"I would like to aswell," Joel hummed.

Ellie didn't know why she was overeacting. She should just say she found Izzy and Joel interacting amusing. But it wouldn't come oit of her mouth.

"No."

"Then don't giggle at Joel," Izzy grinned and unfolded her legs from under her, sliding off her rock. "Here's your gun, sunshine."

He took the gun from her and rolled it in his hands. He sat back by the fire and Izzy smiled, sliding back onto her rock. It seemed to take Joel a moment but when he looked back, Ellie giggled.

"Sunshine?"


	4. Glow

_**Eh heh heh heh sorry guys for taking so long...I forgot my password. Anywho, thank you all for the reviews, have I told you guys (all three of you) how awesome you are? Honestly, with how small this fic base is, I didn't expect anything but there you guys are!**_

* * *

Izzy likes fireflies.

Real fireflies.

She likes the way they float around her and when she manages to find enough already dying ones, she likes to use them as face paint. Ellie watches in fascination as Izzy grinds the bugs up in her palm in the light of their fire; Joel already knows all about this schtick.

"Alright, forehead or cheeks?"

Ellie blinks slowly. "Um...cheeks?"

Izzy grins, her forehead already lit with a thin symbol of a trident. She reaches forehead, paints Ellie's face and the teenager can see her face reflected in Izzy's alien eyes. She grins back at Joel, as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Joel, isn't this cool?!"

Joel sighs and nods, too tired for this shit. "Yes, yes very 'cool'. Now," he stands, kicks some dirt into the fire to dim it a little. "It's late, time for bed."

Ellie groans and Izzy grins mischeviously; Joel is instantly nervous. She holds her palms up flat, showing him her glowing skin.

"What," he mutters.

Ellie pauses at the threshold of her tent. Standing abover the lit embers of their fire, face glowing and the way her dress is torn around her hips, Izzy is a sprite like Ellie had seen on the covers of weird books in an old library in the Mall.

"Just a little face paint," she prowls closer towards him. "And I'll...well, there are children present."

Joel raises an eyebrow then sighs, eyes closed. "Fine, just get it over with."

Ellie watches as Izzy pounces, her fingers curling at the exposed patches of skin on his face. When Izzy steps back, Ellie has to stifle a giggle, Izzy wears a blatant grin. Joel looks between the two of them, none the wiser that he now has bright, glowing whiskers and a button nose.

"What?"


End file.
